


Tap-taptap

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne hört etwas und traut dann seinen Augen nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap-taptap

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ohne Beta  
> Bingo-Prompt: Swing

~*~  
Tap-Taptap

 

Boerne schaute vom Mikroskop auf und lauschte.  
Eindeutig, da war ein Geräusch, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Es klang nicht wie Schritte. Es klang aber auch nicht wie ein Tier.

Oder doch? 

Irgendwie hatte es etwas Nervöses, Unruhiges und trotzdem war es… rhythmisch? 

Tap-tap… tap-tap… tap-taptap… tap-taptap…

Boerne stand auf. 

Neugierig ging er dem Geräusch nach. Mit leicht vorgeneigtem Kopf schlich er lauschend aus dem Labor, doch da erstarb es. 

Er blieb stehen und schaute sich um, doch außer ihm war niemand in diesem Teil der Rechtsmedizin. Nur Alberich war nach wie vor damit beschäftigt im Obduktionsraum aufzuräumen. 

Noch immer neugierig schlenderte er zu ihr hinüber. „Haben Sie das eben auch gehört?“

„Was gehört?“ Sie sprühte die Metallplatte einer Rollbahre mit Desinfektionsmittel ein und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Boerne lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen ein Regal und schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Laborkittels. 

„Na, dieses Geräusch. Klappern… oder so ein Tapsen, als ob ein Vogel durch den Raum hüpft.“

Silke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist nichts aufgefallen.“ Sie putzte weiter und es war klar, dass sie schnell fertig werden wollte. 

„Was haben Sie es denn heute so eilig? Sie haben doch wohl nicht noch was geplant für den Abend? Es wartet doch nur Wotan auf Sie.“

Sie hielt inne und musterte ihn. „Wotan wartet schon lange nicht mehr auf mich, der ist zu meiner Freundin gezogen, weil die regelmäßigere Arbeitszeiten hat als ich“, konterte sie, schmunzelte aber dabei. „Aber wieso sollte ich nicht noch was vorhaben? Sie gehen doch nachher auch wieder auf den Golfplatz.“ Sie nickte zu dem Golfbag hinüber, den Boerne tatsächlich aus dem Schrank im Büro geholt und griffbereit neben der Garderobe hingestellt hatte. 

Boerne schaute hinüber und dann zurück zu Alberich. „Nein, den will ich nur nicht wieder hier vergessen.“ Er erinnerte sich, weshalb er überhaupt aus dem Labor gekommen war. „Sie haben also nichts gehört?“

„Nein, hab‘ ich nicht.“ Sie stieg von ihrer Trittleiter und stellte das Desinfektionsspray darauf. „Ist sonst noch was?“

„Nein.“ Boerne warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu und verzog sich dann wieder ins Labor, wo noch etliche Untersuchungen auf ihn warteten. Doch kaum saß er wieder am Mikroskop erklang das Geräusch von neuem: Tap-tap… tap-tap… tap-taptap… tap-taptap…

Langsam lehnte er sich auf dem Rollhocker zurück, bis er aus der Tür spähen konnte.  
Nichts. Es war einfach nichts zu sehen. 

Aber er hörte etwas. 

Tap-tap… tap-tap… tap-taptap… tap-taptap…

Vergessend, dass er auf einem beweglichen Hocker saß, lehnte er sich noch etwas weiter zurück und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht, als der Hocker nach vorne rollte. Er stützte sich am Boden ab und kämpfte einen Moment lang mit dem Gleichgewicht, richtete sich dann gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, bevor Alberich in sein Blickfeld tanzte. 

Tanzte? 

Boerne gewann den Kampf gegen Schwerkraft, Bewegungsenergie und Hocker, nicht jedoch den gegen seine Neugierde.  
Leise huschte er zur Tür und versteckte sich hinter dem Türrahmen, während er um die Ecke spähte. 

Tatsächlich!

Alberich tanzte durch den Obduktionssaal. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, aber sie schien auch hochkonzentriert zu sein.  
Sie setzte die Schritte schnell und akkurat, warf die Füße dabei in einem Rhythmus, der Boerne irgendwie vertraut vorkam. 

Tap-tap… tap-tap… tap-taptap… tap-taptap… 

Während er ihr zuschaute hatte er wieder das leise Geräusch im Ohr. Es verband sich in seiner Erinnerung mit Worten und Kommandos wie walk, touch step, oder triple step, die vage Reminiszenzen an einen Parkettboden, kichernde Mädchen und zu enge Tanzschuhe heraufbeschworen. Aber auch an Spaß, schnelle Musik und Lachen, wirbelnde Röcke und fliegende Haare. An Bigband-Musik und nachgemachtem 40er-Jahre Flair. 

Er kam hinter der Tür hervor und trat ihr in den Weg. Überrascht wollt sie innehalten, doch er nahm ihre Hände und wirbelte sie in dem unhörbaren Takt weiter, den sie mit ihren Übungen vorgegeben hatte. 

Einige Schritte genügten und er fühlte den Rhythmus in sich, übernahm nun endgültig die Führung und wirbelte sie in Drehungen von sich, zog sie wieder heran um sofort die nächste Figur zu tanzen. 

Nach einigen Minuten blieb sie lachend und nach Luft ringend stehen. Sie strahlte ihn mit übermütig funkelnden Augen an.  
„Da hätte ich mir ja den Tanzkurs sparen können, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie Swing beherrschen, Chef!“

Auch Boerne lächelte breit. „Ich spiele eben nicht nur Golf.“

 

~*~

 

Falls jemand den Spruch nicht kennt, auf den Boerne hier anspielt:  
"Haben Sie noch Sex oder spielen Sie schon Golf?"


End file.
